Tokyo Teddy Bear
by AnimeFanAndDrawer1
Summary: Silver has a good family. A brother and sister (Gold and Crystal) And a dad and a mom (Green and Blue). Until one day has change everything. I do NOT own the song, or pokespe. Rated T for characters death and suicidal


**Rated T for characters death and suicidal Silver!**

* * *

_Mother, Father, I'm sorry__  
My knees are trembling while sucking my thumb  
Brother, Sister, I'll see you later  
I'm reckless in these worn-out shoes_

I'm sorry mom, dad, Gold, Crystal. I shouldn't exist. I should just be dead. I wish I wasn't _me. _Maybe I'll have a better life. But it's to late.

I trembled as I hold the knife. All I could is the good time we had. Before all the trouble that happened in my life. Tears trickled down my face.

Why does this have to happen to me? Is it because I'm different from all the others? I don't care right now.

_With vanity spreading size, I take the pattern paper  
If it's all right, I'll substitute them_

___I grumbled that I wanted to be loved  
If only I could find a tougher scissor  
I would cut off that face_

I stare at the knife. I'm still trembling. But I still think of how this happened. How my life turned.

_Hear the words of the almighty omniscience  
You need nothing except brains  
Why not? I don't know  
_

I still remember when this happened...

_flashbacks_

"Silver!" My mom with her sapphire eyes hugged me. "Hi mom!" I said all cheerful. "I made another A on a test!" I said excitedly. "Hm? Good job Silver." I heard my dad say. "Green honey. He takes after your smartness."

My mom said. My dad nodded and smiled as he messed up my red hair. "Good job I guess." my brother Gold mumbled. "Your jealous." I said with a smirk. "Whatever!" He said. My sister Crystal giggled.

"Enough you two." Dad said. I nodded. I was so happy. My whole family always made me happy. I can't do anything without them.

_I got hurt while swinging the creation of tomorrow  
To fill the gap behind the seams_

I hugged my teddy bear I found on the ground. It helps a little. Even if it's all ruined. The bear was all ripped losing it's eyes on it's head. Even it's arms and legs are tearing.

"Silver honey! Time for school!" I heard my mom yell out. I gulped.

_Everybody, good-bye, sensei I hope you are fine  
I drool as the drips throb my chest_

I got to school with Crystal and Gold arguing again. "Oh look who showed up!" I heard someone saw. "Ah, the freak is here." Everyone was pointing at me and laughing. Crystal looked frustrated and started to yell at people.

Gold went to his desk so did Crystal. I walked to my desk. I saw my classmates laughing. They looked at me and walked to their desk. Their still laughing. I looked at my desk. My eyes widen.

_Is that what you honestly see?  
You will make a real fool out of yourself  
Ah it's not enough_

**'Disappear already!'**

**'Why are you still here?!'**

**'Are you a girl or something? Get a haircut!'**

**'Your weird!'**

**'Why don't you talk to anyone? Are you stupid?'**

**'Go away!'**

**'No one wants you here!'**

**'Go die in a hole!'**

I felt my tears trickling down my face. I can still hear the laughter of my classmates. This is a nightmare! Gold and Crystal looked at my with an worry expression. I wiped my tears and smiled at them.

I don't want them to worry about me.

_The sewing machine must be bigger  
So it can go through the heat  
Hear the words of the almighty omniscience  
You need nothing except brains_

After school Gold and Crystal comfort me. I smiled at them. "Thanks." I said. Gold did his little grin and Crystal smiled. She hugged me. So did Gold that surprised me. I hugged them back with no regret.

Thank goodness I didn't act all stubborn. Once our dad picked us up we can see the anger in his green eyes. "Daddy?" Crystal said. "Just get in the car." He muttered. We did what we where told.

_ Why not? I don't know  
I got hurt while swinging the creation of tomorrow  
To fill the gap behind the seams_

Once we got home. Dad looked at Crystal and Gold. "Get your stuff." He told them. They looked at him and nodded. "Get everything that you need. Or want." He said. "Here are some suit cases. Put your clothes in them and stuff you want." They went to their room ant did what they where suppose to do.

"What about me dad?" I asked. He looked at me and sighed. "We probably won't see again kiddo. Were moving out." He said. I froze. I nodded and ran off to my room. I cried. Why didn't he want me to come? Will I ever see Crystal and Gold again? Why are they moving out? I had a lot of questions.

I grabbed my teddy bear and went to see my mom and dad. "WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME HUH GREEN?!" I heard my mom yell.

"WHO WOULD WANT TO STAY WITH YOU PESKY GIRL!"

"SO YOUR TAKING GOLD AND CRYSTAL WITH YOU!"

"YOUR TO CHILDISH TO TAKE CARE OF THEM!"

"WHAT ABOUT SILVER!"

"YOU CAN HAVE HIM! I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO HIM!" My dad yelled.

My dad never cared about me? Now Crystal and Gold are leaving? I cried. My tears went on my teddy bear.

Crystal and Gold came out with all their stuff. They heard to didn't they?

They hugged me before they went towards our dad. "Ready kids?" He asked. They nodded. They went inside his car. "No..." I said. I fell on my knees and cried.

My mom patted me on my back. "It's okay Silver." She said. I hugged her.

Two weeks past since I saw them. My mom also got sick one day. Where still at the hospital. "Mom." I said. She looked at me with a little bit of life on her face.

"This is going to be the last time we see each other Silver." She said all weak. "Don't leave me mom..." I said with tears on my eyes. She smiled and put her hand on my head.

"Just remember I'll always love you..." 'Weeeeeeee' Her monitor became a strait line. "Mom?" I said as I moved her motionless body.

"Mom?" I continued. "Mom!" I slightly yelled. "MOM!" I yelled as more tears came down my face. "DON'T LEAVE ME!" I yelled. Nothing. I ran out of the room not wanting to see anyone any more. The doctors and nurse tried to get to me but they didn't catch up.

_I have nothing left  
I tore everything off this cell laying inside the sea of strings  
So I won't let myself be thrown away  
Not even in that place I use to live  
Proof of_ existence?

Everything I cared about is gone. Except for my teddy bear I still hold in my arms. Dad, mom, Gold, and Crystal are gone. I looked at my teddy bear and hugged him.

"You won't leave me right?" I asked it. I already knew that their won't be a response. I continue to hug it. I'm all alone. I screamed out with more tears.

"MOM COME BACK!" I screamed out.

I got up to face the truth. Everyone is gone. I'm alone. I walked off with my teddy bear.

One day I accidently left the bear. I tried to look for it. I found it next to a knife. My bear looked even more ripped up. I grabbed the kife first and stared at it.

"Is this what's your trying to tell me?" I asked with a sly smirk on my face.

**End of Flashback**

_Ah shut up body full of lies  
I want to finish this  
I want to cheat  
Now that answer_

I continue to tremble as I hold the knife. I looked at my teddy bear who was all ripped up. The stuffing was out and it's arms and legs ripped.

Then I started to cut my wrist. It hurts. But to end this nightmare once and for all. I kept cutting myself. Blood with dripped down. Not enough.

_Don't you want to change?  
Don't you want to rise?  
Nothing this is me  
I pull off one thousand broken seam_

I already knew this isn't me. But I always wanted to change. If I changed I probably wouldn't be bullied or my dad leaving me. Tears came down.

But who cares anymore? I smirked and stabbed myself in the stomach. Blood splatted everywhere ever on my teddy bear.

_I cut the fire of my mortal life as my days boil_  
_It doesn't matter who I become, I want to change..._

I collapsed. My vision getting blurry. I'll see you again mom.

* * *

**Sorry for the sad ending. Well please review! Thank you!**


End file.
